A Teen Aboard the TARDIS
by xXTheFlyingPieXx
Summary: *Takes place after The Runaway Bride and before Martha* When the TARDIS's sensors pick up suspicious activity in a run down orphanage, the Doctor thinks it will just an ordinary adventure. Little does he know he's about to meet someone new that is going to change EVERYTHING.


**AN: **Hey there everyone! It's me, TheFlyingPie! I have so many stories, why not start another one .? Anywho, (S-see what I did there? No? Okay /cries/) this is the story of how my OC came to meet the Doctor. I'll tell you right now, it's not my best work, and it will get better. I PROMISE. I've just never been very good at first chapters. Ready? ALLONS-Y!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I did own Doctor Who, Rose would have never left /sobs in a corner/.

* * *

It was a warm summer day in London, the kind of day where it wasn't too hot yet, nor too cold. The Doctor had received a distress signal from the Romford area. Stepping out of the TARDIS, he smiled.

"What a lovely day! This is a nice break from the rain." He chuckled to himself, looking up at the clear blue sky. The Doctor quickly closed the door to the TARDIS, turned, and walked out of the alley it had landed in.

"Now, if I'm correct, the signal came from over..." he began, swerving his head left and right.

"THERE!" said the Doctor rather loudly, eyes locked on a large grey building on the other side of the desolate street. Making sure no cars were coming, he strode across the street, and looked up at the large sign that hung in the window. It appeared as if some of the red painted letters had been scratched away by time. It read;

SAINT FRANCIS ORPHANAGE.

"This is the place." The Doctor said, reaching a hand out to grab the door handle to the building. He was just about to pull when a sudden thought raced across his mind. Just recently had he lost Rose Tyler, his long-time companion, friend, and…well, lover of sorts... How many more people would lose their family and friends because of him? How many more lives were shattered because of the deeds he had done? Every adventure he began always ended in some form of death. He didn't like to think about it.

Ignoring the thought, the Doctor pulled open the door and stepped in. He was instantaneously greeted by a chilling air vent over the door. _Goodness, it's freezing in here. _The Doctor thought as a small shiver ran up and down his back. A bell tinkled behind him, and a shuffling came from another room behind the counter.

"Be with you in a minute!" a woman's voice called. There was a loud thud, and the door behind the counter swung open. A tall, red haired woman stepped out. She had piercing blue eyes and a smile that could cut you like a knife. And _not_ in a good way.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, her eyes boring into the Doctor's.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could see the children that are up for adoption."

"Oh of course! Right this way Mister…"

"Smith! John Smith! Here's my I.D" The Doctor said, flashing the psychic paper. The woman nodded.

"Yes, well, follow me!" The woman turned and the Doctor assumed he was to follow. She led him down a narrow hallway, which was decorated with numerous finger and watercolor paintings, presumably the children's work. They all seemed relatively normal, but one stood out. He didn't have much time to give it more than a passing glance, but from what he did see was very odd. It looked like a watercolor stick figure, which had an angry expression on its painted face, that was spraying a mound of–_stuff_ with a spray bottle. He made no comment nor gave any sign to the woman that it even gained his attention.

"My name is Nicolette, by the way." said the woman, turning her head to the side slightly. They came to the end of the hallway, where there was a door. Nicolette grabbed the knob, twisted it, and pushed open the door.

It opened to a large room, filled with children. Some were building towers with wooden blocks, others were painting with finger paint, and even a few were reading. But there was something very, _very_ wrong here. None of the kids were screaming, or laughing, or misbehaving in the slightest. They were all very quiet, their voices peaking at a low whisper.

"They're a quiet bunch." The Doctor muttered. Nicolette heard this, and turned to him.

"Yes, well, we enforce discipline here, and we will not tolerate misbehavior." She huffed, almost seeming offended at the remark. He nodded silently, and after a few moments of awkward silence, he cleared his throat.

"May I…?" he asked, holding out his hand in the direction of the children.

"Yes, of course. Now, due to legal nonsense, I have to stay in the room with you, but I think I'm going to go talk to Carson. His block tower is a little too high…" she mumbled before walking in the direction of the "block area". Before he moved, the Doctor looked over to what appeared to be Carson and his block tower, which was no taller than the child's waist. He watched as Nicolette walked over and knelt down to Carson's height. Though the Doctor couldn't hear their words, he could tell the boy did not want to shorten his tower. The conversation became more and more intense until Nicolette grabbed Carson's arm and led him away and out of sight. Putting is hands in his coat pocket; the Doctor casually strolled over to the group of children sitting at a table, painting with their fingers. He knelt down next to the kids, who barely paid him any mind.

"Hello there." The Doctor said, placing his arms on the table in front of him. The kids, a girl and two boys, looked up in perfect timing with each other.

"Hello," One of the boys whispered, "I'm Kenny. Are you having a nice day?" The Doctor was slightly put off by this question, as it was coming from boy no older than five, but given the circumstances, it wasn't extremely surprising.

"I am having a nice day, thank you Kenny." The Doctor smiled, trying to be polite. "But I have a question. Why are we whispering?" The children looked at him blankly until the girl spoke up.

"Miss Nicolette doesn't like us to be loud. She says loud girls and boys are bad girls and boys." The boys stared at the girl in disbelief. "I'm Alice." The girl answered promptly.

"Alice, why are they looking at you like that?"

"We're not supposed to talk about Miss Nicolette badly."

"Then why are you talking about her badly?"

"Because I've been here longer. And the longer you stay here, the more you don't like Miss Nicolette."

"What does she do?" The Doctor asked, leaning in. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, her eyes growing wide. The Doctor didn't need to turn around to know that Nicolette was behind him.

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Smith, she's just spewing out stories that the older kids tell her. Well, older _kid._" Said Nicolette as the Doctor got up and faced her.

"Older kids? Like teenagers?" asked The Doctor. Nicolette turned her head so that she was looking just past his shoulder, so the Doctor followed her gaze to see a girl sitting sideways in a large armchair, reading a book.

She had honey blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, but her couldn't see her eyes. She looked very short, maybe only 5'2 by American standards. The book she was reading was thick, and the pages looked old and worn, so he was sure it was a classic. Her most interesting feature, however, were her light purple Converse. _She does have a nice taste,_ Thought the Doctor, glancing down at his own maroon pair.

"Arielle!" yelled Nicolette, startling both the girl and the Doctor. "Get your feet off of that chair!" Arielle's head jerked towards the two of them, her green eyes the size of dinner plates. _Odd combination of hair and eye color, but I suppose it happens once and a while._ He could now see the book she was reading as well, _Les Miserables__._ _Wonderful taste in books too!_ The Doctor thought, happy to see that some young people still read classic books. As soon as the shock faded from her face, Arielle rolled her eyes agitatedly, waved at the Doctor, and swung her legs over the arm of the chair.

"She's been here since she was eight. Her parents were killed in a car wreck. She was a sweet girl at first, but now she does nothing but pollute the children's minds." Nicolette whispered somewhat angrily. The Doctor nodded, but inside he felt a little nervous, as he knew Arielle might be in danger. The way she rolled her eyes at Nicolette, he knew she was human, and that disrespectfulness was something Nicolette would not stand for much longer. Ripping his eyes from her, he turned to Nicolette.

"Yes, well, I think I'll be on my way. I need to go home and talk to my…er…wife about this. I'll be seeing you!" The Doctor announced, stuttering about halfway through.

"Goodbye! Come back soon!" Nicolette called after him as he walked away. When he was once again in a hallway, he stood in front of the painting, looking at it carefully this time. It was indeed a stick figure with a spray bottle, spraying a blob of what looked like clay. _Definitely something alien going on. I have to do something quick, I'm afraid that Arielle may not be safe, _The Doctor thought grimly. Leaving the painting, he pushed open the entrance and walked out into the sunlight, ready for another mission to save London, and quite possibly the world.

* * *

**AN:** God, the last line is so cheesy, but it's true...SPOILERS! I hope you all liked it. Once again, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE it will get better. Reviews are highly appreciated! Also, I'm sorry if you see this stuff a lot, but it will end differently than any OC story you've ever read! I swear it! Well, promises, promises. Will I live up to my words? Follow and see!

Yours Truly

-xXTheFlyingPieXx


End file.
